Such networks have been developed, marketed and used by the applicant for decades and are described for example in German patent applications DE 10 2014 011 963 [US 2016/0050505] and DE 10 2014 104 811 by the applicant. The applicant is one of the world's leading companies in the area of intercom networks.
The intercom network developed by the applicant under the name Acrobat and used for some time serves for real-time audio communication between users.
The users are for example stationary intercom communication stations, but also mobile intercom terminals. The intercom network of the prior art comprises one or more stationary elements. In the linguistic usage, the latter are also referred to as a base or aerial. The base provides a kind of switching center and can switch direct lines between the connected users. An aerial is understood to mean a further stationary element that likewise either takes over the tasks of a communication center and/or can serve as a transmitting unit and/or a receiving unit for DECT radio signals or quite generally for example for VHF, UHF, DECT signals, in particular with frequency bands 2.4 gigahertz, 5.2 gigahertz or 5.8 gigahertz and/or for connecting further stationary users.
One or more communication stations and/or one or more stationary terminals, such as for example cable-bound microphones or cable-bound headsets, can be connected to the base or the aerial.
The intercom networks of the known type also usually include one or more mobile terminals. Mobile terminals within the meaning of the patent application are understood to mean devices which can communicate wireless with one or more users of the intercom network. The DECT frequency band in particular is used for data transmission. Insofar as the DECT frequency band is specifically mentioned in this patent application, the person skilled in the art should understand this to be an exemplary embodiment of a multiplicity of possible frequency bands covered by the invention, such as for example VHF, UHF, DECT, for example in frequency ranges of 2.4 gigahertz, 5.2 gigahertz or 5.8 gigahertz. In this frequency band, audio signals can be transmitted wirelessly by the mobile terminal to the stationary element, i.e. for example to the base, or to the aerial.
The mobile terminal is formed either by a so-called belt pack, or by a mobile microphone. A mobile microphone is strictly speaking a handheld microphone device that can communicate wirelessly, in particular via a DECT radio standard.
A belt pack is a device fastened to an operator or to an item of clothing of an operator, which comprises connections for a cable with which the belt pack can be connected to the microphone or a headset.
The mobile microphone can also be a component part of a headset.
Both the microphone and the belt pack each comprise an audio input. In the case of the microphone, the microphone part itself is understood within the meaning of the invention to mean the audio input, into which an operator can directly speak audio information.
In the case of a belt pack, the connection plug or the connection socket is referred to as the audio input, via which audio signals can be transmitted by a microphone or headset to be connected by a cable or wireless (for example via Bluetooth) to the belt pack.
An intercom network of the generic type is used in particular for organized events and live events. Mention can be made here for example of a song contest, such as the Eurovision Song Contest, or a sports event, for example reporting on a Formula One race. The intercom network is used on site, during the event, and provides absolutely failsafe, switchable communication connections between users.
An intercom network is configured in advance, for example in the factory, for the organized event or live event. All the required devices are assembled, and a device for user management that administers all the users to be connected to the stationary element, is set up or configured such that it knows which users are allowed to be connected to the intercom network during the event and which ones are not. When the event is being planned, it is possible to this extent to establish precisely what number of users with what functions, but in particular also what devices, are permitted to be connected to the intercom network.
The device for user management can be programmed as part of the configuration process, in particular such that it is ascertained and stored as to which specific mobile terminal is permitted to be or should be connected to the intercom network during the event.
The individual devices of the duly pre-configured intercom network are then sent to the venue of the event and set up on site.
The mobile terminals are usually allocated to operators, for example reporters, moderators or presenters.
In order that the operator with the mobile terminal can log on to the intercom network so as to be able to participate in the exchange of audio information, the inputting of a password or a PIN is required with the intercom network of the prior art. For this purpose, the mobile terminal is brought into the transmission/reception range of the stationary user of the intercom network, and a communication connection is then established between the mobile terminal and the stationary terminal via the radio connection via which the audio communication also takes place, i.e. in particular via a radio connection within the DECT frequency range. In the course of this communication exchange, the password, i.e. the identification, manually inputted by the operator on the mobile terminal is transmitted to the stationary element. The device for user management can now carry out an authorization check. If the password agrees with the password stored on a memory of this device, the mobile terminal is accepted for communication, otherwise declined.
As is customary with live events, a number of unexpected problems may arise shortly before the event. The inputting of the passwords requires a great deal of special attention, wherein the persons involved in these live events often also have to focus their attention and their concentration on numerous other aspects.